Herondale's Guardian Angel
by Clarissa Adele Fairchild
Summary: It wasn't until Jace Herondale that Clary began to have problems with the rules. The exact date she began to have problems was September 27th, at precisely 4:03pm. The day he almost died. / When Angels fall in love, they become Devils. {AU}


**[a/n]:** okay so i think i'm going to delete Fire and Ice, it's way too complicated at this point. so, since i'll be deleting it after this (i'm contemplating a rewrite), I'm putting this story up in it's place. hope you like it!

* * *

 **Herondale's Guardian Angel  
** "How could an angel break my heart?"

* * *

There are five rules to being a Guardian Angel, all of which Clary had to memorize before getting her first human assignment. She knows them first to fifth, fifth to first, upside down and in her sleep.

 **1.** You can not switch humans with another Guardian Angel.  
 **2.** Your human can _never_ find out about you. You are their Guardian Angel; not their best friend.  
 **3.** You can not let your human wander into any sort of life-threatening danger. You are responsible for their premature death.  
 **4.** You can not purposely lead your human into danger of any kind. Any threats need to be prevented if possible.  
 **5.** _Under any circumstances, you can not fall in love with your assigned human._

 **If any of these rules are broken, your wings will be ripped from your body and you will be turned from a Guardian Angel to Hell's Devils. Your assigned human will have a new Guardian Angel and all memories of you will be erased from their life.**

Clary has never had a problem following the five rules of being a Guardian Angel. She's never been at risk of losing her wings or at risk of becoming a Hell's Devil. In fact, she was a part of the group that turned their backs on exiled Angels. Clary has had multiple humans, all of which have been successful assignments.

It wasn't until Jace Herondale that Clary began to have problems with the rules. The exact date she began to have problems was September 27th, at precisely 4:03pm. The day he almost died.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Jace Herondale always felt like there was someone watching him, someone influencing his decisions, or someone keeping him from anything bad. He mostly shook it off, thinking it was his overactive imagination. It wasn't until September 27th at around 4 o'clock that he knew something was up.

He was driving his car, one of his most prized possessions. He promised his closest friend, Simon Lewis, that he would meet him at Java Jones at four thirty, and he was running late. It normally took him ten minutes to get to Java Jones, but the traffic was horrible and he was hitting every stoplight. He ignored his buzzing phone; of course Simon was wondering where he was. If Simon gave a time, he expected you to be there thirty minutes early.

Jace sighed in annoyance as he stopped at the stoplight. He began to drum his thumbs on the wheel, tapping his left foot anxiously. He hated being late for anything, even a stupid hangout with Simon at a coffee joint. Has this light always been this long? Jace groaned out loud, running a hand through his hair.

 _Finally_ , he thought, when the light turned green. He rode into the intersection quickly, ready to get to Java Jones.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jace saw a car speeding towards him. Time slowed down, and Jace suddenly felt like he could do anything to keep the car from ramming into him head on. He wanted to press the gas pedal, but he couldn't get up to the speed to pass the car. He gripped the steering wheel and braced for impact, thinking about how he should have told Isabelle 'thank you' for breakfast or told Alec he appreciated that he managed to convince Kaelie Whitewillow to leave him alone. If Jace had known he'd die today, he wouldn't have been a lot more thankful.

Then, suddenly, it all stopped. Jace was driving through the intersection without a scratch on the car. _What the hell_? He looked in his rear view mirror, and saw the oncoming car backing up to behind the light. Jace glanced at the road again, and then in the mirror. _What just happened_?

Jace blinked, and he swore he saw a flash of red hair in the middle of the intersection, her arm outstretched and palm pointed towards the car that was going to kill Jace. Her head whipped around, and her pale face found Jace's in the rear-view mirror. He blinked again, and she was gone. He shuddered; something about her gave Jace the chills.

But he looked in the rear-view mirror one more time. The light had changed and people were driving through the intersection without any problems. The girl was gone, and the car that was on a collision course with Jace was driving without any problems.

Jace tried to convince himself before he got to Java Jones that the girl he saw was all in his imagination and that it was the driver in the car that braked. She didn't have any influence on the car; the driver did.

He was convinced that everything he'd just imagined was nothing more then a trick of the mind. He parked his car in Java Jones, debating whether or not he should tell Simon about his experience. He'd locked his car and had just turned around when he saw a flash of red hair disappearing around the corner of Java Jones.

Jace all but ran into the coffee joint. He took a couple deep breaths before looking around, trying to find the person he came here to meet. He found Simon sitting on the couches, his arm slung loosely on the back of the couch, sipping from a coffee cup.

"Hey Jace," he said, coolly. "What's up? You look like you saw a ghost." Simon didn't know just how accurate he was.

"Man, I think I did." Jace sat down, accepting the second coffee cup from Simon. He took a long drink, then started talking again. "I was driving through this intersection when..."

* * *

Clary took a deep breath. What the hell was wrong with her? She leaned against the wall, the cool bricks chilling her back. She closed her eyes, her heart racing faster then ever before.

Clary couldn't believe she'd exposed herself to him like that. _Twice_ , not even once! The one in the intersection was pure accident; she'd been so surprised by the almost-collision that the last thing on her mind was a glamour. She'd tumbled out of midair and dropped between the two cars, her back to Jace's and her hand outstretched towards the oncoming car. She wasn't fearful that she might get hit; she knew she'd survive it. Her only fear was that Jace would get killed.

She hadn't realized that Jace had saw her until she'd face her car and saw him looking at her with his intense eyes. She'd flashed away quickly, hoping he'd think of it as a trick of the light or just his imagination.

The second time wasn't _that_ big of an accident. Part of Clary, the emotional part, _wanted_ him to see her. She was watching from the wall of the joint to make sure he got there all right, and he'd turned around from his car so suddenly that Clary had to run from the front. She'd prayed that he wouldn't follow around the corner, and her prayers were answered when she head the front door opening and closing.

This was the first time Clary had been so reckless. She'd been Jace's Guardian Angel since he was four, and not once had she been so careless. She kept him from breaking his leg in fifth grade by making him do a tuck and roll when he fell off his skateboard. In seventh grade, Clary saved Jace from feeling like a friendless loser by hinting at Simon to be friends with him. In tenth grade, Clary prevented Jace from dying in a house fire by making a clear path for him to the door. She'd always been his crutch when he needed it the most, and she'd almost ruined it all in one day.

Clary took a deep breath, pushing off the wall with her foot. She needed to get away from Jace for a little bit, she didn't want to cause any more reckless actions. She'd been successful with every single on of her assignments; she didn't need to ruin this one. Clary made sure her glamour was perfect before she allowed her white wings to pop out. They were long and bright white, so bright that it made Clary have to look away. They had feathers lining the inside and outside, and they rustled in the wind. They were beautiful.

Clary flapped them slightly; they were sore from the lack of use. She turned around and face the building, relieved that it wasn't that tall. She jumped from the ground to the roof, landing smoothly on her feet. The roof was wide enough for Clary to take a running start, so she began running. She jumped off the roof, falling slightly before her wings caught the rush of wind and lift her higher and higher into the air.

* * *

 **[a/n]:** how's that for chapter one? some of the information about guardian angels may not be accurate, but i'm doing the best i can. please leave a review with any/all information you have on guardian angels, it would do me a great deal of help.

for this story, i'm going to do a **qotc** , you guys should answer it in a review.  
 **qotc:** favorite TMI pairing and why?  
 **aotc:** clace because they both have strong personalities but they tend to balance each other out.

 **5 reviews to start!**

xoxo p


End file.
